Watashi no Nakama
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Kau pulang membawa seorang anak di gendongan bahumu. Dan saat aku bertanya siapa dia, kau hanya tersenyum... "Ah, seorang anak yang sudah lama aku nantikan!" -Side story from hint KenHali at 'Watashi no Tousan'. Hali's POV begin! RnR please.. XD


AN:

Hai, _reader_ sekalian~... v^^v

Hehehe... Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi yang bagus di fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Watashi no Tousan' ^^! Humm... fic itu saya bikin buat vivafest, tapi yang ini enggak! Ini cuma sekedar _side-story_ tentang _hint_ _**KenxHali**_ yang saya kasih di cerita yang lalu... ^^v

_Okay, Hali's POV begin!_

_Enjoy~_... \(^^)/

_Note:_ Silahkan baca 'Watashi no Tousan' dahulu sebelum membaca fic ini! Kejadian-kejadian yang tidak sinkron bukan menjadi tanggung jawab saya! Hehehe... –slapped-

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite, Kubo Tite Paman saya! ^^ -plakk-**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31 ^^**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC mungkin, AU, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading ^o^!**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Pernahkah kau merasa__ ditinggalkan?_

_Bagaimana rasanya?_

_Sakit bukan?_

_Baru ditinggalkan saja sudah sakit. Tapi kalian jauh lebih beruntung._

_Kalian masih bisa mendengar suaranya, atau melihat parasnya._

_Sedangkan aku...?_

_Bagaimana denganku...?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ingatanku melayang pada anak laki-laki yang waktu itu menghiburku saat sedih.

Ketika bayanganku tertutup ranting kering di kebun bunga Krisan, kau masih dapat menemukanku...

Mengulurkan tanganmu, kemudian berkata _"Kau tidak apa-apa..."._

Masih ingatkah kau dengan ekspresiku ketika tahu bahwa kau dan aku bertetangga...?

"_Ah, ternyata itu kau!"_

Aku dan kau tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan berputarnya bumi.

Aku adalah aku. Kau adalah kau.

Aku menjadi gadis yang mulai dewasa. Sedangkan kau? Kini beranjak menjadi kapten angkatan darat.

Masih ingatkah kau ketika kau pulang di malam hari bersalju waktu itu...?

Kau pulang membawa seorang anak di gendongan bahumu.

Dan saat aku bertanya siapa dia, kau hanya tersenyum...

"_Ah, seorang anak yang sudah lama aku nantikan!"_

Aku kira itu berarti kau sudah menikah,

Ternyata hanya kiasan untuk anak angkatmu semata.

Masih adakah memori di otakmu tentang perasaanku ketika gadis itu, anakmu –Yachiru, kau titipkan kepadaku...?

Sebuah kehormatan dapat merawatnya untukmu...

Sejenak aku bagaikan seorang ibu.

Masih hangat di telingaku,

Pembicaraan di telepon malam itu.

Ketika tiba-tiba di tengah malam yang sepi kau menghubungiku...

Ketika malam sebelum hari itu...

"_Halibel, aku akan pergi... Dalam waktu yang lama mungkin,"_

"_Ke mana?"_

"_Aku ingin membantu 'mereka'..."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ah, ini panggilan jiwa... Tak apalah, berkorban sedikit bagi banyak jiwa..."_

Siapa bilang?

Kau salah, Ken!

Salah besar!

Kau berkorban sudah terlalu banyak!

Masih terekam jelas senyum terakhirmu yang kau sunggingkan –_untuk yang terakhir kalinya_ padaku pagi itu.

Saat tiba-tiba di pagi-pagi buta seseorang mengirimiku pesan untuk segera bangun.

Seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan untuk bertemu dengannya di persimpangan jalan.

Seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan agar menunggunya di padang Krisan...

'_Halibel, bangunlah! Ayo pergi ke persimpangan jalan yang biasanya! Aku menunggumu di padang Krisan!'_

Saat terakhir kali kau membelai rambutku.

Saat kau membuatku terlarut sesaat dalam kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku...

Saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu...

"_Aku akan pergi sore ini. Mungkin akan sangat lama. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya! Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu. Jangan biarkan ad__a orang jahat menyentuhmu barang se-milimeterpun! Haha..."_

Kau bahkan tertawa saat mengatakannya. Tidak sadarkah kau kalau hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu?

Aku bahkan tak sanggup melepaskanmu.

Mendekapmu semakin erat.

"_Aku ingin ikut bersamamu, Ken!"_

Dan kau tersenyum, _"Tidak akan. Memangnya siapa yang akan memasakkanku sup kalau aku pulang nanti?"_.

Aku tersenyum hambar.

Terus menangis di dalam hening.

Aku berusaha mengelak, _"Bodoh! Memangnya kau yakin akan pulang?"_

Dan kau pun tertawa kecil sekali lagi, _"Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin!"_

Tahukah kau, keraguan kecilmu kini menjadi kenyataan?

Kenyataan yang belum bisa aku terima sepenuhnya.

Ketika sebuah surat mampir ke rumahku di sore yang tenang.

Ketika sebuah surat kubuka untuk kubaca isinya...

_Kau sudah tiada, Ken?_

Surat itu jatuh bebas mengikuti gravitasi.

Tanganku sendiri bahkan tak kuat untuk menggenggam surat itu kembali.

Aku terduduk lemas.

Kakiku bagai hilang pijakannya...

_Dapatkah kau mendengar pesan terakhirku waktu itu, Ken?_

_Pesan berupa bisikan kecil yang segera hilang ditiup angin...?_

"_Aku menunggumu... Hingga kita benar-benar bersama..."_

Entahlah.

Aku bagaikan tak punya muka saat harus mengatakan semuanya pada Yachiru.

Untunglah dia bisa mengerti.

Ken,

Apa kau bisa melihatku?

Aku ada di samping batu nisan dengan ukiran huruf kanji di permukaannya...

_Zaraki Ke__npachi._

Aku menaburkan bunga Krisan ke pusaramu.

Berharap kau bisa merasakan paling tidak sedikit saja perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan ini.

"_Bibi Halibel,"_

Anak angkatmu memanggilku. Aku segera mengusap butiran hangat yang sedari tadi menetes dari sudut mataku. Setelah itu, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku.

"_Bibi... Paman Ken menitipkan ini..."_

Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. Dan aku membaca isinya...

'_Yachiru, ini Ayah. Aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membantu orang-orang di sini. Kami berhasil Yachiru. Sedikit demi sedikit kami mulai memukul mundur musuh kami. Walaupun haris dibayar mahal dengan nyawaku mungkin. Tidak masalah. Aku yakin orang seperti Yachiru bisa hidup mandiri. Emm... Dan aku minta maaf... Aku ini Ayah yang payah. Bahkan permintaan terakhir Yachiru tidak bisa kukabulkan. Maaf Yachiru, aku memang bukan Ayah angkat yang baik, tapi asal tahu saja, aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, aku jadi bisa merasakan perasaan menjadi seorang Ayah. Terima kasih Yachiru. Berikan salamku pada Halibel. Katakan kalau aku menyayanginya..._

_~Kenpachi Zaraki~_

_Didiktekan kepada Ikkaku Madarame.'_

Dan ekor mataku kembali digenangi butiran halus.

Kenapa-...

Kenapa baru bicara sekarang, Ken?

_Kenapa?_

_Ken!_

Entah kini aku bodoh atau apa. Memanggil namamu dalam hati. Memangnya siapa yang mau dengar?

Aku lagi-lagi menatap nanar ke arah batu nisanmu.

Menyentuhnya, kemudian mengusapnya seiring air mata jatuh setetes demi setetes ke pipi lembutku...

_... __Dan seandainya aku dapat melihatmu sekali lagi di hadapanku,_

_Aku akan meneriakkan namamu hingga bergema._

_Kemudian aku memelukmu,_

_Dan saat itu juga aku tidak akan melepasmu..._

_Selamat jalan,_

_Ken..._

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Oke, saya akan sembunyi dulu sebelum digebukin pembaca rame-rame! (-sembunyi di balik selimut-)

Ao: LOL! Inilah efek jangka panjang dari UKK! XP

Author: Biasa, refleksi rasa stres! :D –lol-. Hmm... _Thanks for reading, everyone_~...! Waktu itu 'Watashi no Tousan' saya bikin cerita Yachiru tentang Ayah angkatnya (Ken). Nah, sekarang giliran saya bikin _side-story_ tentang KenHali! Ahahaha... Oke, ini memang pair gaje! Tapi waktu pertama kali saya ngobrol tentang pair ini sama Hikaru Ryuuzaki-nee, saya jadi rada tertarik. Hahahaha... Banyak adegan yang tidak dimunculkan di 'Watashi no Tousan' disini. Tapi saya harap ini bisa menjadi nilai plus dari fic ini ^^

Ao: Iya. Wahh... Wahh... Ini fic dibilang puisi, tapi kayak bukan puisi. Dibilang sekuel fic tapi terlalu gaje. Wahh, bingung sendiri deh XD! Berasa _de javu_, konsepnya serupa dengan fic author yang kedua di fandom sebelah –_poem_ dari Grell Sutcliff untuk Angelina Dulles alias Madam Red... _Oh desireeee_~~~! Tebak sendiri deh fic itu di publish di fandom mana...! XD (Ada yang bisa nebak dari nama tokoh yang barusan saya tulis? –LOL, buka aja profil author! RnR ya... *promosi :D*)

Author: Lol. Yasud, tanpa cingcong lagi...

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~~~! ^o^**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
